


The Adventures of Officer Friendly and his Two Companions

by Elvesliketrees



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Child Neglect, Gen, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, kid!Daryl, kid!Merle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am awful at summaries:<br/>Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are chasing a car full of suspects when they pull into the Dixon place. The shack is abandoned, but a find in the woods is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing for the Walking Dead fandom, so I thought I'd give it a try! Warning for brief mentions of child neglect, but nothing too graphic. Thanks for reading!

          Sirens screamed through the quiet backwoods of King County, Georgia as the sun set amongst the trees. Rick Grimes yanked the wheel, and Shane’s breath was ripped out of his chest with a grunt as he was flung to the side. The man primed his handgun and looked over to Rick. “Finally, some action!” Shane laughed.

          “Shouldn’t be excited about crime, brother,” Rick grunted as he forced the wheel through another turn. The car ahead of them was going 90, and the dangerous turns of the backwoods had a good chance of finishing the chase for them.

          “You’re right, it’s just first action we’ve seen,” Shane said, a smile still on his face. The car pulled onto a path, and Rick swore as the car almost went up on two wheels to keep up. A decrepit shack loomed up ahead, the roof almost caved in on itself and the wood rotting apart. “The hell is this place?” Shane panted, diving out of the car as the occupants of the car ahead fled into woods.

          “Dixon place, in prison for ‘shine,” Rick panted. Shane only nodded curtly and shined his flashlight in the car.

          “No one,” Shane confirmed. Rick hadn’t thought there would be. They took off into the woods, shining their lights on the sparse tracks and panting as they ran. Finally, a figure loomed up ahead. As soon as he saw the lights, he dropped his rifle and put up his hands.

          “Put your hands behind your back!” Rick commanded. As soon as Shane roughly cuffed him, they could hear another patrol car arriving. Two more officers raced up.

          “Didn’t want no part in it!” the man cried, “Other two are just up ahead, I told ‘em not to run!” One officer stayed behind with the man while three of them went ahead. The other officer, Rick thought his name was Leon, the tracks split, and before they could plan, Leon took off after one set.

          “Idiot,” Shane panted.

          “Nothin’ we can do about it now, must be almost a mile in,” Rick breathed out. There was some shouting up ahead, and they took off. Over the radio, they heard Leon report that he’d detained his suspect. The voices up ahead sounded terrified, and Rick’s heart leapt up into his throat when he realized there were more than one, and that some sounded like children.

          “King’s County Police!” Rick bellowed, “Put your weapon down!” They burst into a meadow and froze. There was the suspect, handgun in hand, but Rick’s heart chilled at the occupant of his other hand. The child thrashed in his other hand, snarling and clawing at the thick arm trapping him. A boy, probably not even ten, was attacking his leg.

          “Put ‘m brother down!” the boy bellowed, “We ain’t done nothin’!” The boy thrashed, and the man shook him. Rick kicked himself for being such an idiot and raised his gun.

          “Put the boy down,” he growled, “Kid, I want you to get behind me.” The boy only landed another punch to the man’s leg.

          “This’ll only end bad, put the kid down!” Shane bellowed. The boy in his arms didn’t look too far out of toddler-hood, if he was out of it at all. The boy on the ground shouted every cuss word that Rick knew (and some he didn’t), and finally he stopped. With a roar, he dove at the man’s knee, and Shane raced forward. The suspect collapsed, and the child in the man’s arm wiggled his way to freedom and crashed into the older boy.

          “Mer!” he chirped happily. The older boy sighed and hefted him into his lap, and the child scooched back as far as he could from the man.

          “He hurt ya?” Mer demanded. The boy shook his head, his shoulder-length hair whirling around his head. Shane was aggressively locking the man in handcuffs while Rick knelt down in front of the two of them.

          “Where’s your folks?” Rick asked as he looked at the two, “Any number I should call?”

          “Can’t find Pa!” the small boy said with a small smile.

          “What’s ‘is name, I can find people,” Rick offered.

          “Ain’t none of your business Officer Friendly!” Mer barked. Shane raised an eyebrow, taking a break from glaring at the man.

          “Well, could I have your names, gotta thank you two properly,” Rick offered.

          “Thank us?” Mer scoffed.

          “You two have apprehended a very dangerous criminal,” Rick stated.

          “I’m Daryl Dixon and he’s Merle Dixon!” the boy introduced proudly. He glared at Merle when he pinched his arm in retaliation. Well, at least now they knew why they didn’t find their folks.

          “Didn’t know Will Dixon had kids,” Shane observed.

          “We it,” Merle grunted.

          “Where you two livin’?” Rick asked Daryl, obviously the more talkative of the two. Merle clapped a hand over his brother’s mouth as soon as he opened it. Rick only looked down at the both of them. “We can’t just let you two go wanderin’ off,” Rick explained.

          “In the woods,” Merle grunted, “We livin’ in the woods.”

          “In the woods?!” Rick demanded incredulously.

          “We came back from huntin’ a week ago and couldn’t find Pa, so back out we went,” Merle explained.

          “We went campin’!” Daryl chimed in, his mouth liberated, “And Mer taught me how to catch fishes!”

          “M’ name’s _Merle_ , Darlina,” Merle sighed. The boy hummed and looked up at the man.

“Mer said he’d teach me his crossbow, he’s gonna give it ta me when I’m big enough!” Daryl stated proudly.

“Shouldn’t be too long now,” Rick said with a grin, “You wanna ride in the back of a police car?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Daryl cried, shooting up from Merle, “Grab the crossbow Mer, they gonna give us a ride!”

          “Give us a ride where, Officer Friendly?” Merle grunted suspiciously.

          “We're gonna take Daryl to the hospital, see if you two are hurt, and then we’ll find somewhere for you to go,” Rick sighed.

          “Not back home?” Daryl asked, and to Rick he seemed much too excited about that concept.

          “Not back home,” Rick replied. Merle came back with a large crossbow, and Rick hefted Daryl up in his arms. That would at least make sure they made it to the car with both boys in tow. Shane had the man, and Merle kept up with Rick, glaring at him suspiciously. Daryl’s head dropped onto his shoulder, and soon enough the boy was asleep. When they finally made it back to the scene, the man was carted off to another car. Rick pretended he didn’t enjoy the look on Shane’s face when he was forced to ride in the back of their own car, the boys curled up in Shane’s seat. When they finally arrived at the hospital, they took both boys to a room, where they were looked over by one Dr. Jenner. Daryl was asleep on the bed, he’d passed out after they’d looked him over, and Merle seemed close to following him. Dr. Jenner and another man beckoned Rick out, and the man reluctantly followed them after telling Merle to stay there. Dr. Jenner looked somber, and the man even more so.

          “Are you the man who found them?” the stranger asked.

          “Yes, I’m Rick Grimes,” Rick supplied, shaking the older man’s hand.

          “Dale Horvath, Child Protective Services,” the man introduced.

          “Good to meet you, how are the boys?” Rick asked.

          “There weren’t any injuries from the encounter. However, they are both malnourished, I’ll have to write up a dietary plan for their caretakers. The older boy is a great deal more underweight than the other, and it seems that both haven’t been eating much more than meat. ” Dr. Jenner sighed.

          “Where will they go?” Rick asked. Dale only sighed.

          “We don’t have any foster families with any openings, and none of the calls I’ve made came through. No family wants to take in the Dixon boys,” Dale sighed, “They might have to go to a children’s home.”

          “You can’t put ‘em there!” Rick hissed, “I mean, they’ll probably be separated, and Merle doesn’t want ta be here in the first place!” Rick didn’t mention the little sinking in his heart as he thought of the boys in a children’s home.

          “Unless you can find a family to put them with, we’re out of luck!” Dale sighed. Dr. Jenner excused himself and left as a page came over the intercom. Dale looked at him.

          “What about me?” Rick asked.

          “Would you be willing to take them both in?” Dale asked.

          “I mean, I have a spare room for the boys, and I guess they like me well enough, at least Daryl does,” Rick sighed.

          “And you’d be willing to fill out the paperwork, jump through all the hoops?” Dale asked, “You understand I can’t just let you go home with two small children. I wouldn’t let you take the boys at all if we didn’t have any openings.”

          “I’ll fill out what I need to fill out, do what I need to do,” Rick said numbly. He’d just taken in two children, two fucking children. He was a role model, a guardian. The only child he’d ever had experience with was his godson Carl, and he wasn’t even his! He saw Shane approaching him, his face concerned when he came up.

          “What’s wrong?” he asked.

          “They didn’t have a place for the boys,” Rick murmured.

          “I’m sorry brother, I’m sure they’ll be fine in a home,” Shane sighed.

          “They ain’t goin’ in a home,” Rick stated.

          “Then where are they goin’?” Shane demanded, “They aren’t gonna just let ‘em leave?!”

          “Naw, they’re goin’ with me,” Rick sighed. Shane stared at him...and stared at him. Rick clapped him on the shoulder and walked into the room.

          “How are things?” he asked. Merle looked up from where he and was trying to get a container of chocolate pudding into Daryl’s mouth instead of into Daryl’s hair.

          “Gave us chocolate puddin’,” Merle grunted. Daryl grinned, his mouth covered in chocolate.

          “I talked to CPS, they didn’t have any openings,” Rick sighed.

          “We gonna go home?” Daryl asked, his eyes large, “You gonna leave?”

          “Where you takin’ us Officer Friendly?” Merle demanded.

          “If it’s alright with you two, you’ll go on home with me,” Rick sighed. Merle raised his eyebrows.

          “We ain’t got much choice,” he scoffed.

          “Go with Officer Friendly?” Daryl asked, looking up at Merle.

          “We ain’t callin’ you Pa,” Merle grunted.

          “Rick’s fine,” Rick said with a small smile. Rick jumped through Dale’s hoops and listened as he explained the procedures. Since he’d taken the boys in on the fly, he was giving him a week to prepare the house instead of inspecting it tomorrow. Shane was gone, and Rick hefted Daryl up onto his hip.

          “You two hungry?” he asked.

          “Naw, they fed us,” Merle replied. Rick nodded and led them out of the hospital. He strapped them into his patrol car, reminding himself that he needed car seats...alongside everything else these kids would need. By the time they got home, Rick got them both into the bath tub to scrub off the filth and grime from their “camping trip”, leaving Daryl to his brother and preparing his room for the boys. There was one other room in his recently-acquired apartment, but it was mostly used for storage. He took two of his larger shirts, both of them reading “King’s County Sheriff’s Dpt.” and nudged them inside the bathroom. Both boys stumbled out, Daryl’s shirt trailing behind him on the floor, and Merle glared at him as he herded his brother to bed. With a sigh, he tucked both of the boys into his bed and threw himself down on the couch. He only slept an hour or two, running through a list of what he’d need to get for the two boys and what other things they would need. And Merle, Merle would need school! Good Lord he was in over his head! He’d go over to his neighbor, Carol, tomorrow. She’d have some advice, what with a daughter of her own.

          When he awoke the next morning, it was to the smell of something burning. He leapt off the couch and sighed. The kitchen was covered in pancake batter, from the cupboards to the floor to the boys. Merle was looking at Rick with something akin to sheepishness as Daryl proudly held up a platter of burnt pancakes. He glanced at his phone and saw that Shane had texted him last night: _Congratulations brother, they’re boys:)_. Rick sighed, he didn’t know what his life was now, but he had a feeling that he might enjoy it.

 


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Carol and go shopping. Merle and Rick have a short talk man-to-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to make it a longer story. I'm not sure how long this will be, and I'm not sure of the plot yet, so updates will be a little sporadic. If there's anything you want to see in here, let me know! Warning for some swearing and mentions of child neglect. Thanks for reading!

Rick was silent as Carol glanced at the trio huddled on her floor once again. Sophia, age eight, was introducing her dolls to a surprisingly attentive Merle whilst Daryl combed a red-headed doll’s hair. Carol tore her eyes away from the unusual bunch and stared at Rick. “So let me get this straight...you went from a bachelor chasing three armed felons to becoming a single father of two in three hours,” she stated.

          “Yes?” he said softly, wincing as she glared at him.

          “Well, at least you asked for help. Did you call the chief, I know you have the day off today, but you’ll probably want to take tomorrow off or something,” Carol sighed.

          “Yeah, gonna have to get things for the boys and get Merle in school,” Rick sighed, “Don’t know where he went, if he did at all.”

          “And Daryl, what about him when you have to work?” Carol asked.

          “Oh Lord, I didn’t even think about that!” Rick groaned. Carol only rolled her eyes. “Gonna need to find a babysitter I guess,” he sighed.

          “So that’s food, clothes, furniture, toys, and someone to watch both the boys when you’re at work,” Carol supplied.

          “Who watches Sophia?” he asked.

          “When Sophia’s not in school, Hershel Greene’s daughter, Beth. She watches my friend Michonne’s three year old son, Andre, and they both seem to like her. I can call the Greenes and see if she can watch Daryl as well, and you can meet her if you want,” Carol responded.

          “That would be great!” Rick sighed.

          “She’s probably going to college in a year or two, she’s just waiting to save up and she’s not sure what she wants to do,” Carol said with a smile, “She’s a good kid, really good with Andre from what Michonne tells. Those two just moved into the building, haven’t really met anyone yet, I just ran into them in the hallway.”

          “I’m sure that Beth will be fine, I’ve met Hershel a couple of times,” Rick stated, “Thanks Carol.”

          “No problem, now who wants lunch!” she called. Three separate “yeses” echoed through the small apartment, and soon enough the kids were munching happily on their meal. Rick smiled as he watched the three kids fight a mock-battle with their dinosaur chicken nuggets. Carol and Rick ate off to the side chatting quietly as the trio played. When lunch was finished, Rick stood up.

          “Alright boys, we have to go get you some clothes and stuff now, say bye to Carol and Sophia,” he said. Daryl pouted a little, but gave Sophia a hug and smiled.

          “Bye Sophia!” he called. Rick grasped each of their hands and led them out the door. Luckily for him, Shane had dropped off two car seats before heading to work (along with a bag of gummy bears that he wasn’t supposed to know about). When Rick called the station, it seemed that the news of his decision had spread like wildfire, and the chief readily granted him a day. Combined with the following two days (which were the weekend), Rick was more than sure that he could all of the boys’ basic shopping done. Getting off the phone with the Captain, Rick could only be grateful to all those who had helped him in the past few days. With Merle’s help (and Daryl’s not-help), they were able to move all of the boxes into the living room, which would be unpacked before Dale came to critique the house.

          “Alright boys, you know what clothes sizes you are?” Rick asked as he attempted to place shoes on Daryl’s kicking feet.

          “Ma got most of my clothes ‘fore she died, and all Daryl’s clothes are mine,” Merle stated. Rick sighed, of course that would be the case.

          “Toys?” Daryl asked. Merle raised an eyebrow at him from behind and Rick grinned.

          “I think we can manage that, alongside some clothes and a couple of beds,” Rick smiled. He felt intensely grateful that his job was alright in the pay department, and he’d only just moved into the apartment. Daryl cheered and soon enough was bolting down the stairs. Rick was just about to follow him when Merle caught his arm. The boy looked down, and Rick smiled down at him.

          “Daryl and I can share a bed, if it’s too much trouble,” he murmured.

          “Now you listen here, I went over the financials this morning and we’ll be fine, with spare to boot. The only thing you’ve gotta worry about is makin’ sure that Daryl don’t make off with half the toy store,” Rick assured him. Merle grinned and bolted out the door.

          “Don’t go gettin’ into the road Darlina!” he bellowed, “We got some shoppin’ to do!” Rick took off after the boys, and the car was loaded up with only minor issues. As Daryl stared awed out the window, Rick was really wondering what he’d gotten himself into. There was a quick stop at the grocery store (featuring a fiery debate concerning goldfish vs fruit snacks...which actually resulted in both) and then they were off to the mall thirty minutes away. Daryl was dozing in the back whilst Merle was snacking on a pack of fruit snacks when they finally reached the mall. Daryl was shaken awake, and they were finally in the mall.

          “You boys ever been here before, know where your Mama shopped at?” Rick asked, eyeing the pandemonium with apprehension.

          “Nu-uh, Ma said to stay away from crazies,” Daryl whispered. Merle barked out a laugh, and even Rick smiled at that.

          “Hold hands boys, don’t want anyone gettin’ lost,” Rick murmured. Daryl readily clasped his hand, and a after a few prompts, Merle was attached as well. They walked over to Old Navy, and Rick scanned what seemed endless shelves.

          “We gonna look at ‘em _all_?” Daryl whispered.

          “Naw Darlena, just the kids stuff,” Merle replied.

          “Yeah, back there,” Rick sighed. What seemed endless hours and try-ons later, Rick had enough to satisfy him that the boys had a good enough wardrobe. Merle was waddling along with a huge stack of clothes (Rick’s was almost up to his eyeballs), while Daryl clutched an Old Navy bear that Merle had found. The saleswoman had cooed at the boys, and Daryl hid behind Rick’s leg. They found themselves at a small furniture store, and Daryl glanced around with wide eyes.

          “Any one we want?” Daryl squealed.

          “Within reason,” Rick responded, God forbid the boy find a bed of gold or something crazy like that. 

          “Don’t go gettin’ all high and mighty Daryl,” Merle warned, and Rick wished he hadn’t been glad that Merle was being realistic. The small boy took off, yanking on Merle’s hand, and Rick followed at a more sedate pace. Twenty beds later, he heard a small gasp.

          “Look a’ this one Rick!” Daryl whispered. It was long, but not too big for a small boy. The headboard and footboard were dark wood, and it just high enough off the ground.

          “Good pick Daryl, you want that one?” he asked.

          “Yes, yes, yes!” Daryl squealed, “Thank you Officer Friendly!”

          “You can call me Rick,” Rick chuckled. Merle was already wandering off, and Rick called for Daryl to follow them. Merle was nearing the back of the store, but he soon beckoned Rick over.

          “What about this one?” Merle asked. The bed was the same color as Daryl’s, but was longer and was a little bit higher.

          “You like it?” Rick asked.

          “Yeah, matches yours too Daryl,” Merle commented. There was no response and Rick looked behind him...only to find no small child.

          “Daryl?” he called.

          “Darlena!” Merle barked, “We ain’t playin’ hide and seek, you c’mon out!” Rick turned in a circle, panic rising in his gut. How on earth had he fucked this up so badly?! Merle clutched his leg, and he bellowed out Daryl’s name again.

          “Don’t panic Merle, maybe he’s at his bed,” Rick stated, praying that the boy couldn’t hear his own panic.

          “Yeah, yeah that’s probably it,” Merle responded. They rushed over to the bed, only to find a sales associate standing awkwardly by it.

          “Is he yours?” she asked peevishly. There lay a small boy, thumb in his mouth and teddy under one arm. Rick sighed, and Merle giggled under him. Daryl sighed in his sleep, and Rick scooped him up.

          “We’ll take this one and the matching one in back,” he sighed. The girl nodded curtly, and the store promised to have the beds delivered tomorrow. After they picked out some comforters for the beds, Rick led them out, Daryl still in his arms. Daryl was blinking groggily, thumb still settled in his mouth, as he snuggled onto Rick’s shoulder.

          “Well Merle, guess we have to go home,” he sighed. Beside him, Merle grinned and sighed dramatically.

          “Yup, poor Daryl ain’t gonna get no toys, ole Merle’s just gonna have ta keep ‘em,” Merle sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

          “No!” Daryl squeaked, diving off of Rick’s shoulder, “Toys!” Rick scrambled to catch the boy, and he gently lowered him to the ground. Merle seized his hand before he could sprinting off (Rick had a feeling that Daryl was a “wanderer”) and made him go at a more sedate pace.

          “Yeah Daryl, toys, though I don’t know that you need any, what for the stunt you pulled,” Merle reprimanded.

          “Now Merle, I’m sure that Daryl just got distracted and won’t do it again,” Rick stated, giving the toddler a significant look.

          “Yup, no more hide ‘n seek,” Daryl assured. Merle only snorted.

          “Yeah, that’s what you done said the last time ya lil’ shit,” Merle scoffed. Rick cleared his throat loudly, and Merle blushed a little.

          “Language, Merle,” Rick said firmly. Merle gave him a brief nod, though Rick knew that wouldn’t be the end of it. They finally arrived at a toy store, and Rick knelt down in front of them.

          “Three each,” he stated. Merle’s eyes widened, and Daryl fairly vibrated in excitement. They both nodded emphatically, and Rick led them in. When they came out, they were toting one coloring book, two stuffed animals, some crayons, a dinosaur, a basketball, and a puzzle. Rick counted it as a victory. He piled the half-asleep boys in the car, stuffed the baggage in the trunk, and drove them off home. They unloaded everything from the car and toted it inside, and Rick settled them down.

          “You wanna help make green eggs and ham?” he asked. Daryl nodded, his eyes wide, and Merle only smiled.

          “How we gonna make ‘em?” Merle asked.

          “Real easy, just need green food coloring, which I should have,” Rick murmured. The green food coloring was located, and all went well...until Daryl insisted on pouring the coloring in. When all was said and done, the boys’ clothes (which were practically rags anyways), were covered in green food coloring. Merle did not look happy at all as Daryl contentedly stirred the eggs. The meal progressed with only minor grumbling after that, and Merle helped him with the dishes.

          “Desert?” Daryl asked.

          “Got some candy left over from Halloween,” Rick muttered, “You two want that while I get your clothes stowed away?” Both boys cheered, and Rick knew he’d have to get them in the bath before bed, so he went to the room quickly. He had a dresser for what was going to be his guest bedroom (but now was the boys’), and he figured that would be plenty to hold both their clothes. He laid out their pajamas for that night and started filling the drawers. He came out to find both of the boy’s grinning with chocolate around their mouths, and smiled. “I’ll get your pajamas and then you boys can have a bath,” he stated. Daryl began to whine, and Merle only rolled his eyes.

          “Darlena don’t like baths, he was practically asleep last night, he usually don’t like ‘em,” Merle commented.

          “No bath,” Daryl grumbled.

          “No bath means no story,” Rick commented. Daryl gasped, bolting to the bathroom. Merle laughed, following him in after Rick handed him their pajamas. Rick had only just settled down to watch some television when there was a roar from the bathroom.

          “Daryl, Daryl you sonovabitch! Daryl Dixon you get back here!” Merle bellowed. There was a squeal of laughter, and then the bathroom door crashed in. There was a pale streak, and then a soapy and nude Daryl thundered past the couch. He could hear Merle splashing around in the bathtub, and Rick looked the giggling form of Daryl.

          “Guess you don’t wanna hear “Green Eggs and Ham” then,” Rick sighed. With a dramatic gasp, Daryl skidded into the bathroom. There was a spectacular splash, and Rick groaned at the mess that was going to be on the floor.

          “Yeah that’s right, you get back in this tub,” Merle mumbled. There was relative silence from the bathroom, and Rick tried to relax. When they both stepped out of the bathroom Daryl glanced down sheepishly.

          “Sorry I got water all over the floor, Mr. Rick, I cleaned it up,” he whispered.

          “That’s alright, some messes are fun, long as we clean ‘em up,” Rick stated brightly. He scooped up Daryl and led them both to the bed. He tucked them in and read them the book, and soon enough they were both asleep. Rick passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, but it felt like minutes later when he was awoke from the couch. He heard the sound of the washer going, and he padded out cautiously. Merle was standing in front of the washer, and he turned round. He sighed when he saw Rick.

          “Sorry,” he sighed.

          “What happened?” Rick asked.

          “Daryl had an accident, got some clean sheets and put ‘im to bed,” Merle sighed.

          “You could’ve woken me,” Rick replied, sighing inwardly. He knew he was going to have to talk about this with Merle sooner or later, but maybe now was a good time, no Daryl for them to watch.

          “Not your job, you done enough lettin’ us stay here,” Merle whispered.

          “You want some milk and cookies, always helps me fall asleep,” Rick offered.

          “Ain’t gonna say no,” Merle replied. When Rick had placed a plate down in between them, Merle had taken a large bite and looked at him. Rick braced himself, he knew that the Dixons were neglected at best, and he wouldn’t push the wrong buttons.

          “Your folks help out with Daryl much?” he asked quietly. Merle took a swig of his milk, swallowed hard.

          “Ma did for a while, but then she got into the wine,” Merle whispered, “Died when Daryl was two.”

          “And your Pa?” Rick asked.

          “Didn’t have much interest,” Merle whispered.

          “Merle, you know what I am?” Rick asked.

          “A cop?” Merle scoffed.

          “Well that, but I’m also your guardian. That means that I have to take care of you and Daryl, whether its buyin’ you the clothes you need or helpin’ out when Daryl wets the bed,” Rick supplied. Merle glanced up at him, eyes narrowed.

          “You don’t know us,” he whispered, “An’ we don’t know you.”

          “I ain’t askin’ you to trust me, you’re right, ya don’t know me. But...maybe I could help out, do the little things, get Daryl used to me. Don’t wanna have him be lonely when you’re off to school,” Rick replied. Merle grunted.

          “Think you could make us breakfast in mornin’? I know that Daryl likes bacon,” Merle supplied.

          “Yeah, I reckon we could do that. Have to get you registered for school tomorrow too,” Rick answered. Merle nodded. Soon enough, Merle said his goodnights and padded off. Rick felt strangely happy when he went over breakfast plans in the morning.

         


	3. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick makes Daryl breakfast, has a talk with him, and goes to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wanted to make this a little longer, but I wanted to post a bit earlier, sorry for the short chapter! Warning for mentions of child neglect.

          Rick yawned as he turned the bacon over in the fry pan. It was almost nine, and he’d only just rolled (literally) off the couch. They were going to have a big day today, unpacking the boxes and going to their appointment with Principal Hershel Greene. From their phone conversation, Rick didn’t think there would be too many issues, but one could never tell. There was the sound of a door closing, and the patter of little feet sounded on the floor. Daryl rounded the corner, thumb in his mouth and one arm round his bear. His hair was a tangle, and he blinked sleepily up at Rick. With a smile, Rick hoisted him up onto his hip while he turned back to the bacon. Daryl immediately perked up and Rick smiled.

          “Merle said you liked bacon, this okay?” he asked.

          “Yeah, Mer sleepin’,” he yawned.

          “Well, Merle stayed up late last night helpin’ me, we’ll let him sleep,” Rick commented. While the conversation of Merle was at the forefront of his mind, Rick figured that now would be a good time to address their talk separately with Daryl. “Daryl?” he asked, “You know that I’m supposed to take care of you two now, right?” Daryl smiled at him around his thumb.

          “Uh-huh,” he mumbled. Rick smiled, at least he wouldn’t have to explain the intricacies of adoption or whatever the hell this was with him.

          “And you know that you can ask me anything, I won’t yell,” Rick supplied, God only knew what Will Dixon’s methods of child-care had been.

          “Mer says I’m supposed to go ta him if I need somethin’,” Daryl replied, “Pa don’t like to be bothered.”

          “Well, I am just fine with bein’ bothered,” Rick stated, trying to see past the blaze of red that had flooded his mind.

          “What happens when ya get mad? Pa would, and Mer’d just take me out campin’,” Daryl replied softly.

          “Well, I can’t promise you that I won’t ever get mad, but I can promise that I won’t do anything to hurt you or Merle, and that we’ll work everything out as it goes along,” Rick sighed, “You can always tell me stuff, I’ll never be angry for you askin’ a question or tellin’ me something.” Daryl looked up at him thoughtfully (or as thoughtfully as a toddler could) and nodded.

          “Rick?” he asked.

          “Yeah, bud?” he asked.

          “Bacon’s done burned,” Daryl pointed out. Rick refused to be ashamed of the fact that Merle was woken up by a long stream of cuss words. When the black bacon was disposed of and Daryl was happily playing with his bear on the floor, Rick sighed.

          “Well, that was a bust, huh boys?” he sighed. He didn’t want another bacon fiasco, and suddenly an idea lit up his mind. “You boys want to go and get breakfast at the diner?” he asked.

          “You mean it?” Merle asked as he visibly perked up. Daryl stopped his playing at looked up at Rick with bright eyes.

          “I said it, didn’t I?” Rick asked, “Go on and get dressed, Principal Greene made special time for us on a Saturday and I don’t want to be late.” Daryl squealed as he and Merle raced one another to their room. He could hear the sounds of Merle herding Daryl into getting dressed (now Darlena, those green shorts and blue shirt don’t go together, no matter if they both your favorites) as Rick cleaned up the remnants of this morning’s disaster. He piled both boys in the car, strapping in a pouting Daryl and making sure that Merle was in. When they reached Maggie’s, he led the boys inside. Maggie had done well with the place, running it alongside her boyfriend, Glenn. When he got the boys sat down, Maggie walked over and gave them a large smile.

          “Now who might these two strapping young men be?” she asked with a curious look at the boys.

          “This is Merle and Daryl Dixon,” Rick introduced.

          “Rick is takin’ care of us!” Daryl chirped.

          “That must be fun, he burn anything yet?” Maggie chuckled.

          “Bacon done got burned,” Daryl mumbled, his face mournful.

          “Aww, well I can tell you that our cook, Theodore, makes real good bacon,” Maggie supplied.

          “Bacon!” Daryl chirped. Rick helped the boys with the menu, and soon enough Maggie was going back to the counter.

          “Thanks...Rick,” Merle said with a small smile.

          “Welcome boys, heck, maybe we could make it a Saturday tradition,” he said with a smile. Daryl nodded, his mouth stuffed with eggs and bacon clutched in one fist. They had a fun morning, Daryl regaling them with stories about their “camping trips”. When he finally piled them all into the car and drove them to the elementary school, they walked into the principal’s office.

          “Mornin’ boys!” Hershel greeted, smiling at them from his large desk.

          “Good morning!” Daryl chirped. Rick settled himself (Daryl on his lap) in one chair and Merle on the other.

          “Thank you for seeing us on a Saturday,” Rick sighed.

          “Not a problem, I’m very excited to have you join us Merle,” Hershel stated. The next hour was forms and paperwork so that Merle could go to school in three weeks. Daryl played with his bear (Rick thanked God for intuition) while Hershel looked at Merle’s transferred files and discussed school policy. They were sent home with a veritable mountain of paperwork and Rick groaned.

          “You an’ I’ll fill this out tonight Merle,” Rick supplied.

          “’Kay,” Merle grunted.

\---

          “Weight?”

          “Oughta say on the chart from the hospital, Officer Friendly.”

          “Shi-shoot you're right. Okay, diabetes run in your family?”

          “Don’t think so.”

          “You had your vaccinations?”

          “My what?”

          “Your _shots_ , Merle.”

          “I ain’t been shot, Daryl neither!”

          “...”

\---

To: Dale Horvath

Subject: Dixon Medical History

 

Dale,

 

I talked with Merle, he said the boys haven’t had their shots yet, didn’t even know what they were. Do you know who I should go to for a general examination? Also, will I need to send you anything from the visit? Please help me.

 

-Rick

\---

To: Rick Grimes

Subject: Re: Dixon Medical History

 

Oh shit. Will call tomorrow.

 

Dale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will end up being a one-shot or part of a longer story. I estimated the general ages for the boys: Daryl (3) and Merle (9). Thank you for reading, any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
